Cet horrible blouson rouge
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Regina n'est pas vraiment fan des goûts vestimentaires d'Emma. C'est vrai quoi : sinon pourquoi passerait-elle son temps à la contempler ? Situé pendant la saison 1.


**Titre original : (Sympathy is) More Than Just a Way of Leaving**

**Auteur : damelola (fictorium)**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

_Note du traducteur : pour Schtroump30, à qui je l'ai promis il y a longtemps. Classé M : réservé aux plus de 18 ans pour d'excellentes raisons. Vous voilà prévenues ! Et non, il n'y a pas de suite, alors profitez-en bien ! ;-)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ce qu'il y a de merveilleux dans le fait d'avoir créé une ville ensorcelée où le temps, eh bien, ne passe pas, est que cela offre amplement l'occasion de faire les choses comme il faut. Regina s'est toujours flattée d'être quelque peu esthète, que ce soit dans le choix de ses vêtements ou dans la décoration des lieux où elle a habité au fil des années. Avec une ville entière sur laquelle déchaîner son imagination, elle a prodigué son attention à chaque endroit qui lui importait, et utilisé ses pouvoirs de maire pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'autre d'aller trop loin dans le mauvais goût. A l'exception de la boutique miteuse de prêteur sur gages de Gold, tout a plutôt été couronné de succès.<p>

La demeure de Regina est une sorte de palais, avec l'escalier monumental et les chandeliers étincelants de rigueur. Un bâtiment plus grand ou plus audacieux pourrait attirer une attention mal venue, bien que plus Regina en lise sur l'Europe, plus elle regrette que le sort ne les ait pas tous transportés là-bas : il est bien plus facile de faire passer un château sur un continent qui en est pratiquement couvert.

Tout à Storybrooke est parfaitement _assorti_, et cela ne doit rien au hasard. C'est ainsi que Regina l'a conçu, et chaque éclat de couleur, chaque teinte neutre a sa raison d'être. Et puis Emma Swan débarque en ville, avec sa voiture insolite et ses goûts vestimentaires qui hérissent instantanément Regina. Si elle n'avait fait que passer elle aurait été vite oubliée, mais cette maudite femme s'attarde de plus en plus, et s'incruste dans la palette sur laquelle Regina veille depuis si longtemps.

Le point de rupture ? Cet horrible blouson de cuir rouge. Oh, Regina n'a aucun doute qu'il soit de rigueur pour draguer les mecs dans un bar mal famé ou pour racoler le client au billard. Mais dans sa charmante petite ville, Emma fait tache partout où elle va. Elle cause suffisamment de soucis pour capter l'attention de Regina, mais lorsqu'elle se pavane en cuir tape-à-l'œil et jean moulant, à chaque nouvelle fois qu'elle attire son regard, Regina a l'impression qu'elle se moque d'elle.

Mais Regina n'a pas exercé le pouvoir dans deux mondes sans apprendre un ou deux trucs. Il faut admettre que c'est un peu difficile ici, où elle ne peut faire jaillir aucun sortilège de ses doigts, mais elle a toujours été pleine de ressources.

oOo

La première tentative est directe et facile à organiser. Lors du prochain événement organisé par la ville – en l'occurrence une collecte de fonds pour la bibliothèque – Regina s'arrange pour se retrouver à côté d'Emma, un verre de vin bien rouge à la main. Le Merlot fait des taches absolument dramatiques, et Regina est presque triste de devoir renverser celui-ci, particulièrement bon, en faisant semblant d'entrer en collision avec le shérif.

Elle s'attend à ce qu'Emma soit furieuse tandis que le liquide sombre éclabousse le cuir, qu'il couvre en bonne partie de sinistres zébrures violettes. Il faut à Regina un effort de volonté considérable pour ne pas esquisser un sourire satisfait à la vue des conséquences de son acte.

« Ca vous apprendra peut-être à regarder où vous allez, shérif Swan.

- C'est vous qui m'êtes rentrée dedans. » fait remarquer Emma, toujours insensible au pouvoir et à l'influence de Regina. On dirait presque qu'Emma attend une excuse pour déclencher la prochaine dispute. « Et ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je viens juste de le porter au pressing et ils ont pulvérisé sur le cuir un produit épatant pour le protéger. Le vin va s'en aller tout seul. Non pas que vous ayez proposé de le faire nettoyer.

- Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il supporterait un nettoyage à sec. » répond Regina d'un ton cassant, furieuse de voir son plan déjoué. « Le bas de gamme est si peu résistant.

- Vous m'en direz tant. » soupire Emma en se détournant à la recherche de toilettes où essuyer son précieux blouson. Regina fait signe au serveur de lui apporter un autre verre et mijote un nouveau plan tout en sirotant le Merlot.

oOo

La clé pour obtenir ce qu'on veut, c'est tout bonnement d'être prêt à passer à l'action à la moindre occasion. Donc lorsque Regina passe au commissariat dans la simple intention de casser les pieds d'Emma et de lui donner davantage de travail, elle n'est pas vraiment en train de penser à ce que porte celle-ci.

Mais tandis qu'Emma contrariée part à la recherche du dossier d'antécédents qu'il faut absolument à Regina dans la minute, elle laisse le vêtement incriminé sans surveillance, juste là sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau.

Regina se garde bien de faire la difficile. Elle attrape le blouson, se précipite vers la porte, et crie à Emma en sortant : « Trop long, shérif. Je repasserai. »

Elle jette le blouson dans la benne à ordures du parking, avec un rire qu'on ne peut décrire que comme un gloussement. Ce n'est qu'une fois au volant de sa voiture qui s'éloigne que Regina réalise qu'elle vient de s'engager à passer encore plus de temps avec Emma Swan, ce qui est vraiment la dernière chose qu'elle souhaite.

oOo

Trois jours plus tard, Regina croise une fois de plus le chemin d'Emma. Regina est distraite par une nouvelle dispute avec Henri au petit-déjeuner, c'est pourquoi elle ne voit pas Emma venir vers elle (ni ce qu'elle porte) avant la toute dernière seconde.

« Madame le maire », la salue Emma d'un ton plus soupçonneux que de coutume derrière la solennité de la formule.

« Shérif. » répond Regina avec un signe de tête, en plissant les lèvres face au retour de sa catastrophe vestimentaire la plus détestée.

« L'autre jour, au commissariat… » Emma a l'air prêt à dégainer ses menottes et entamer un interrogatoire, mais quelque chose la pousse à se retenir. « Vous savez quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave. Je commence à parler comme Henri.

- Oh, étiez-vous encore sur le point de m'accuser de répandre mes sortilèges sur la ville, ma chère ? Parce que ce n'est pas faire preuve d'une grande imagination que de vous inspirer d'un garçon de dix ans. » Regina est aussi cassante que d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui mentir lui fait un coup au cœur. Avec Henri, les fausses excuses lui sortent de la bouche aussi facilement qu'elle respire, mais Emma Swan est une toute autre paire de manches. Cela donne vraiment envie à Regina d'éviter le sujet, et personne d'autre n'a jamais produit cet effet.

« Bon, dit Emma. Comme je disais, ce n'est pas grave.

- Je suis sûre que vous pouvez trouver des moyens moins agaçants de gaspiller l'argent du contribuable que de m'importuner ? » demande Regina – non pas que ce soit une vraie question.

« Ouais. » Emma hausse les épaules, et ne marque aucune hésitation avant de traverser la rue pour regagner son véhicule de police.

Regina fulmine un instant en pleine rue, sachant que personne dans cette ville ne sera assez bête pour interrompre sa crise de colère muette.

Une chose est sûre cependant : elle se débarrassera de ce satané blouson, même si elle doit pour cela détruire un nouveau royaume.

oOo

La réunion mensuelle à la mairie est la concession que Regina fait à Storybrooke pour y préserver les apparences de la démocratie. En réalité, ce n'est qu'un moyen de mener à bien rapidement une partie de son espionnage. Les petites disputes et les querelles de voisinage cachent souvent quelque chose de plus sérieux, et c'est grâce à cette vigilance que Regina a toujours été capable de colmater les petites fissures dans son univers d'une parfaite imperfection avant qu'elles ne causent de vrais problèmes.

Avant E.S. (Emma Swan), Regina était capable d'en avoir fini avec toutes les jérémiades et les formalités en une heure montre en main. Ces derniers mois, les citoyens de Storybrooke sont bien trop bavards, et posent beaucoup de questions que Regina n'aime pas du tout. Elle sait d'où cela provient, naturellement, même si Emma est assise à côté d'elle sur l'estrade et laisse Mary Margaret diriger l'interrogatoire public à sa place.

Quatre heures, ça doit être une sorte de record, pense Regina avec désespoir. Depuis longtemps son café est devenu tiède puis froid, et les Louboutin toutes neuves auxquelles elle n'a pas pu résister commencent à lui faire mal aux pieds. Elle finit par interrompre l'agaçant petit homme qui tient la quincaillerie (ce soir elle n'a pas le courage pour les noms, réels ou imaginaires).

« Merci pour votre temps, mesdames et messieurs. Mais mon fils m'attend avec beaucoup de patience, et il faudrait que j'aille le retrouver. »

La foule ronchonne, sans doute encore d'autres plaintes stériles à propos des panneaux de stop et des fleurs dans les jardins publics, mais Regina s'est levée et se dirige vers la porte. Seule Emma réagit assez vite pour la suivre, collée à ses basques d'une manière qui est en train de devenir une habitude très agaçante.

« C'est fini pour ce soir, shérif. » lance Regina par-dessus son épaule. Elle ignore Emma tout le long du trajet jusqu'à sa voiture, jette son sac à main sur le siège passager et tourne la clé de contact avec impatience. Naturellement, la voiture refuse de démarrer. Avec le temps, elle s'est pas mal attachée à cette petite Mercedes – bien que pas autant qu'à ses chevaux favoris – mais cette année, celle-ci met sa patience à rude épreuve.

« Flûte. » soupire-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing dans le volant, frustrée.

Histoire d'améliorer encore la soirée, Emma Swan frappe à la vitre côté passager, et Regina n'a nul besoin de voir le visage du shérif pour savoir que celle-ci arbore un sourire en coin.

Ignorant Emma, Regina attrape son sac à main et sort de la voiture.

« Je vous dépose ? » demande Emma, en agitant d'une main les clés du véhicule de police.

« J'y vais à pied, merci. Ce n'est pas loin.

- Comme vous voulez, dit Emma avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais… »

Ses mots se perdent dans un grondement de tonnerre, et comme déclenchée par un sortilège, la pluie se met à tomber à verse du ciel gris crépusculaire. Super, pense Regina. Elle balance un coup de pied dans son pneu par pure contrariété.

« Venez, madame le maire. » dit Emma en contournant la voiture jusqu'à Regina. La mairie est à présent en train de se vider tandis que les gens s'empressent de rentrer chez eux, et Regina ne voit guère d'autre option. Hochant la tête comme si c'était elle qui accordait une faveur, elle traverse le gravier non sans peine et se glisse dans le véhicule de police.

Graham ne la conduisait jamais ainsi, pense Regina, et pendant un instant il lui manque, tandis qu'elle regarde les gobelets de café abandonnés et les papiers qui jonchent le plancher de la voiture. Un jour peut-être, elle trouvera un shérif ordonné.

Emma se glisse à l'intérieur. Son blouson est assombri de taches de pluie, mais celles-ci ne tarderont pas à sécher. Le moteur démarre sans difficulté, ce que Regina ressent un peu comme une moquerie tandis qu'elles s'engagent sur la route principale, les essuie-glaces déjà à fond pour garder le pare-brise dégagé.

« Je me demandais… » commence à dire Emma, qui garde le regard braqué sur la route devant elle.

« Très bien. » dit Regina, acceptant la défaite avant même que la dispute n'ait pu démarrer. « Un quart d'heure, pas plus. Assurez-vous qu'il se couche à l'heure, et pas de lecture sous les draps.

- Merci. » dit doucement Emma. « C'est drôle, il y a quelques mois, j'aurais eu peur que vous tentiez de me faire quitter la route sous une averse pareille. Au lieu de ça, vous me laissez passer du temps avec Henri.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, shérif ? » Regina n'aime pas ces propos doux et nuancés. Elle attend mieux d'Emma.

« Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous. Et je veux seulement vous faire part de ma reconnaissance. Passer un peu de temps avec Henri, c'est…

- Oui, acquiesce Regina. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux. »

Elles gardent le silence pendant le reste du court trajet, et Regina s'abstient de faire toute une histoire du fait qu'Emma la suive à l'intérieur de la maison. Ces intrusions sont devenues presque normales, ce ne sont quasiment plus des intrusions.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Emma retire son blouson humide et que Regina tend la main pour le prendre qu'elle se rappelle enfin sa petite vendetta.

« Je vais juste…, dit Emma.

- Il est en haut. » répond Regina, en se détournant du sourire qu'Emma ne semble pas pouvoir réprimer. C'était tellement plus facile au temps où elles se tapaient dessus dans le cimetière.

Mais en attendant, elle entend le crépitement du feu dans son bureau, qui l'appelle avant même qu'elle ne réalise où ses pas l'entraînent. Sa femme de ménage est vraiment une perle, et la pièce comme toujours immaculée. Regina drape son propre blazer sur le dos du fauteuil avant de s'installer sur la banquette près du feu, le blouson de cuir rouge encore serré entre les doigts.

Elle n'aurait aucune excuse si elle se contentait de jeter ce truc au feu, et Regina ne sait toujours pas pourquoi cela l'ennuie autant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le met à sécher sur le métal orné du pare-feu que le souvenir lui revient en un éclair.

Oh, elle s'est relâchée ici à Storybrooke. Il y a eu tellement de choses à apprendre et à retenir que certains détails de sa vie d'avant sont devenus brumeux dans ce tourbillon. Elle tâche de ne pas s'attarder sur la raison pour laquelle elle a privé tout le monde de sa fin heureuse, parce que cela signifie repenser à celle qu'elle-même a perdue.

Mais la sensation du cuir sous ses doigts la renvoie tout d'un coup à cette chambre depuis longtemps abandonnée, remplie de chaleur et de lumière par une flambée deux fois plus grosse que celle-ci. Regina tente de contraindre son esprit à penser à n'importe quoi d'autre, mais elle se sent aspirée alors même qu'elle ferme les yeux pour résister.

Là-bas, le cuir est celui de la couverture d'un lourd volume posé sur le lit à côté d'elle. Le parchemin de ses pages est vierge et n'attend que l'encre de sa plume pour le teinter. Mais elle n'a pas de plume à la main, et il n'y aura pas le moindre mot à écrire.

C'est la plus futile des traditions : à chaque naissance royale, on attend de la reine qu'elle consigne dans ce que les paysans appelleraient tout simplement « le livre du bébé » chaque détail et souvenir de la vie de ce nouvel enfant, prêt à être archivé dans la bibliothèque royale une fois l'enfant devenu grand.

En larmes, elle jette le livre par terre où les draps ensanglantés attendent qu'une domestique plus endurcie vienne les ramasser. Qu'elle brûle le livre avec, pense-t-elle, et revivre tout cela lui a de nouveau fait monter les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'Emma entre dans le bureau, l'interrompant une fois de plus.

« Waouh, il fait bon ici. » dit Emma, se cantonnant à un sujet éprouvé.

« Je ne supporte pas le froid, ma chère. » répond Regina en se détournant pour essuyer la seule larme qui a trouvé le moyen de couler.

« Je peux, euh, avoir mon blouson ? demande Emma. Il est tard, et vous avez sans doute envie que je m'en aille. »

Regina lui tend le blouson, qu'elle tient toujours fermement. Elle ne regarde pas Emma, c'est pourquoi le shérif hésite avant de s'approcher pour récupérer son bien.

« Ca va ? » demande-t-elle. Regina refoule le plus gros de sa tristesse et remet en place son masque professionnel.

« Très bien. » répond-elle en s'efforçant vainement de prendre à nouveau un ton tranchant.

« Je n'essayais pas d'abuser, avec Henri. » explique Emma en enfilant son blouson par-dessus son pull léger. Les saisons deviennent plus distinctes cette année (plus semblables au monde réel, suppose Regina) et le souci intermittent de savoir qui est au juste Emma resurgit dans un coin de son esprit.

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous raccompagner ? » Regina esquisse un geste vers son sac à main, dans l'intention d'en sortir des papiers officiels quelconques pour avoir l'air occupée avec.

Cependant, Emma stupéfie Regina qui se fige sur place, en faisant le simple geste de tendre maladroitement la main pour lui tapoter l'avant-bras. A la décharge d'Emma, celle-ci a l'air également quelque peu choqué, presque comme si sa main agissait de son propre chef.

« Si vous vouliez… Vous savez quoi, je vais me contenter de m'en aller. » lâche Emma. Mais sa main repose toujours sur la peau nue de Regina (bon sang, pourquoi donc a-t-elle tenu à mettre des manches trois-quarts ce matin ?).

« Je… » Ce ne sont pas les brusques reparties qui devraient manquer à Regina pour la congédier, mais elle ne se sent pas bien. Est-ce ainsi que Graham se sentait lorsqu'il s'est mis à retrouver la mémoire ? Cette nausée, comme un vertige soudain, et tâcher de s'y retrouver dans les pensées de deux vies à la fois ? Regina n'a jamais été quelqu'un de distrait, mais quelque chose dans la proximité d'Emma – quelque chose dans son contact – la perturbe.

« Madame le maire ? » insiste Emma, en s'approchant encore davantage, l'air manifestement inquiet. Oh, maudits soient ces gens attentionnés, pense Regina, incapable de supporter l'idée d'Emma Swan en train de la plaindre. Ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire à présent, elle s'oblige à cesser de penser un instant.

Et c'est bien sûr le moment où son cerveau décide que la seule chose logique à faire est d'embrasser franchement Emma sur la bouche. Il y a un « Mmf ! » étouffé de surprise (Regina ne saurait affirmer qu'il ne provenait pas d'elle) mais les doigts chaleureux sur son avant-bras resserrent leur étreinte, et l'autre main d'Emma vient se poser sur la nuque de Regina, se glisse dans ses cheveux courts, l'attire plus près et approfondit le baiser.

Cela n'a rien d'un bisou affectueux, pas une fois que leurs lèvres s'ouvrent et que leurs langues se cherchent pour s'affronter. C'est brûlant, mouillé, et bon sang, c'est aussi enivrant que le cidre le plus fort de Regina. C'est également une déclaration de guerre, bien que sur un tout nouveau front. Regina n'a aucune intention de perdre, pas maintenant, et qu'Emma croie donc qu'il s'agit là d'une sorte de cessez-le-feu si elle est assez bête pour s'y méprendre.

Il n'y a guère de temps pour penser stratégie cependant, pas avec la chaleur du feu dans son dos et le cuir du blouson d'Emma si proche et si facile à saisir. Regina se flatte, dix ans derrière un bureau ou pas, de toujours en donner à chacun pour son argent, et voyons seulement si mademoiselle « J'ai appris à me battre en prison » va réussir à la surpasser. Elle tire avec force sur le robuste matériau, attire Emma plus près d'elle, et si ses ongles laissent quelques marques, eh bien soit.

« Merde alors ! » dit Emma haletante lorsqu'elles se séparent pour respirer. L'étincelle dans son regard dit qu'elle en a envie, en fait elle semble avoir envie de bien plus encore, mais en un instant les défenses se redressent comme les murs d'un château-fort. Regina recule et évalue sa victoire avec détachement (si ce n'est la manière dont ses lèvres lui semblent un peu meurtries, et celle dont sa poitrine se soulève sous l'effort pour reprendre son souffle).

Emma lui lâche le bras, et c'est comme si un sortilège était brisé. Regina conjure son plus méchant sourire pour compenser la perte.

« Eh bien, eh bien. » dit-elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en prendre à Emma, le shérif a quitté la pièce. Elle se précipite dehors dans la nuit. Le moteur de son véhicule vrombit à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Regina s'écroule sur la banquette et regarde les flammes jaillir et flamboyer tout en pressant ses doigts (tremblants, bon sang) contre ses lèvres.

Oh, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais cela ne l'a jamais empêchée auparavant de retourner les choses à son avantage.

oOo

Il est si facile d'éviter quelqu'un quand on y est résolu, en particulier lorsque tout le monde vous déteste ou se méfie de vous à la base. Regina s'en tient essentiellement à sa maison et à son bureau, tandis qu'Emma devient un shérif fantôme, qui hante les petits incidents ou les troubles qui se déclarent. La ville a toujours été conçue pour se gérer facilement après tout, et il y a rarement la moindre nécessité pour que leurs chemins se croisent.

Regina se dit que l'important n'est pas le baiser mais la réaction, et qu'avec une ennemie susceptible de poser autant de problèmes qu'Emma Swan, il est toujours sage de la garder en réserve pour une autre occasion.

C'est Henri – évidemment – qui met fin à cette paix timide. Regina se demande s'il continuerait ses bêtises s'il savait quel changement était intervenu dans les relations entre les deux femmes qui tiennent le plus à lui. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il s'offusque que Regina lui confisque (encore) son recueil de contes une fois que son bulletin a confirmé une légère baisse de ses notes.

« Je n'ai que dix ans, plaide-t-il. Ce ne sont même pas des notes importantes.

- Travailler dur n'a pas de sens si on n'est pas régulier. » lui dit Regina, et il lui jette un regard noir qui révèle sa ressemblance avec Emma. Il y a quelque chose d'autre dans cette expression qui tracasse Regina depuis des années, mais elle n'arrive toujours pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être qu'Emma Swan a commencé à l'irriter avant même qu'elle ne la rencontre.

C'est alors qu'elle décide d'interdire à Henri de voir Emma, dans un instant de pure rancune envers eux deux. Leur ADN commun n'aura guère de poids si Henri est consigné, et si Regina doit modifier son emploi du temps pour s'en assurer, elle le fera sans hésiter.

Henri, qui a dix ans et qui est complètement impossible, attend son premier moment de distraction pour s'enfuir. Elle lui dit bonne nuit à neuf heures – pas de réponse – et se réveille avant l'aube avec une inquiétude grandissante. Et de fait, le soleil n'est pas encore levé mais Henri est introuvable (ainsi que son sac à dos).

Regina tâche d'imaginer un moyen d'éviter d'impliquer Emma, mais face au choix entre retrouver Henri sain et sauf et quelques moments de gêne imprévus, il n'y a vraiment pas photo. Regina ne s'attarde pas sur le fait qu'Henri verra cela comme une tentative pour lui gâcher la vie plutôt que comme l'initiative pour le protéger dont il s'agit en réalité.

Elle tambourine à la porte de l'étrange maison reconvertie de Mary Margaret, et tape impatiemment du pied en attendant une réponse. Il est presque huit heures du matin et Henri a disparu un peu après le coucher de Regina à une heure. Cela ne peut vraiment pas attendre.

Heureusement, l'institutrice et ses minauderies ne sont pas là (Regina regrette presque le temps où celle-ci était plus combattive, dans la Forêt, avant de se rappeler à quoi cela les a conduits). Malheureusement, cela veut dire qu'Emma est là, et c'est elle qui ouvre la porte, la brosse à dents pendue au coin de la bouche. C'est grossier, négligé, et d'une certaine façon, Regina n'a rien vu d'aussi sexy depuis longtemps. Néanmoins elle chasse cette idée.

« Est-ce qu'il est ici ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, un pied déjà sur le seuil pour montrer qu'on ne lui fermera pas la porte au nez, pas aujourd'hui.

« Henri ? » marmonne Emma à travers sa brosse à dents. « Non. »

Elle recule pour laisser entrer Regina et traverse la pièce pour finir ses ablutions matinales. Lorsqu'Emma ressort à grands pas de la salle de bain, elle est déjà en train de jongler avec ses clés, son téléphone et son blouson, prête à entamer les recherches.

« Mary Margaret va voir à l'école. Je vais essayer ses cachettes habituelles. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, au cas où il reviendrait.

- Pour que vous puissiez jouer les héros, accuse Regina, pendant que je reste assise chez moi à ne rien faire ?

- Ca vous est déjà arrivé, madame le maire. Vous connaissez la procédure. Et puis, Henri est un gamin futé. C'est possible qu'il se soit juste caché dans les parages en attendant que vous partiez. » fait remarquer Emma tout en faisant sortir Regina dans la rue. Elle accroche à sa ceinture ce maudit insigne de shérif, et Regina détourne les yeux.

« Je veux venir avec vous », dit Regina, reconnaissante que ce matin Emma ait opté pour le cuir brun foncé mieux adapté à sa fonction.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » dit Emma, et pour la première fois elle semble mal à l'aise, reconnaissant enfin l'étrangeté de ce qui s'est passé lors de leur dernière rencontre.

« Si vous croyez que je vais mettre à profit la disparition de mon fils pour une espèce de « plan cul », miss Swan… » Regina savoure la réaction que provoque le choix de ses mots. Emma fluctue entre le choc, l'indignation et la colère pendant les quelques délicieuses secondes où elle lutte pour garder son calme.

« Rentrez chez vous, madame le maire », insiste Emma en se glissant dans la voiture du shérif et en allumant la radio. « Je vous appelle dès que je sais quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous. » crache Regina, littéralement furieuse d'être congédiée.

« Rien que pour aujourd'hui, si ! » dit Emma en démarrant sa voiture et en s'éloignant du trottoir. Regina tape du pied, rien qu'une fois, de frustration, et regagne sa Mercedes de nouveau en état de marche.

En réalité, Regina est tout à fait disposée à attendre, admet-elle une fois de retour chez elle. En fait, elle feuillette machinalement des documents professionnels pendant une bonne heure avant d'aller rôder dans la cuisine et de siroter distraitement du jus de pomme. S'il n'était pas si tôt, elle aurait recours à quelque chose de bien plus fort.

Elle inspecte à nouveau chacune des pièces de la maison, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine et d'explorer méticuleusement le jardin. Henri n'aime pas jouer là-dehors, pas depuis que Regina l'a surpris en train d'essayer de grimper dans le pommier.

Vérifiant qu'elle a son téléphone sur elle, elle regagne la maison en traînant les pieds et monte à l'étage dans la chambre d'Henri, les jambes soudain lourdes. La panique lui donne l'impression d'être déjà presque épuisée, comme si les quelques heures de sommeil de la nuit dernière n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Des chaussettes abandonnées par terre jalonnent le sol jusqu'au panier à linge sale, des bandes dessinées pointent sous le lit, et si elle ne savait pas pertinemment le contraire, Regina pourrait croire qu'il s'agit là de la chambre d'Henri un jour ordinaire pendant qu'il est à l'école. Cependant, elle sent la perte dans l'air. Elle a quelque chose de magnétique, qui l'attire vers le lit défait et le pyjama jeté avec négligence. Elle le ramasse, le plie et le lisse avant de refaire méthodiquement le lit.

Elle regarde son téléphone. Rien.

Regina ouvre le placard d'Henri et range machinalement ses affaires, une pathétique tentative pour se distraire. C'est lorsqu'elle ramasse la chemise bleue préférée d'Henri (qui ne semble plus l'être désormais) que les trois plumes blanches en tombent.

Les garçons forment avec la nature un couple brouillon – une chose que Regina a déjà appris à supporter stoïquement – mais ces plumes ont quelque chose de familier. Elle ferme les yeux, les plumes à la main, et tente de se rappeler ce qu'elles pourraient bien signifier. La malédiction a pour conséquence de limiter la présence d'animaux sauvages en ville, et la seule fois qu'elle a vu des oiseaux blancs, ils avaient fait leur nid à l'extérieur, dans les plus grands arbres de la forêt.

Regina rouvre brusquement les yeux en se rappelant la cabane, et sans réfléchir, elle est déjà en route. Elle dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse, nullement ralentie par ses hauts talons, et se glisse de nouveau derrière le volant de sa voiture en un temps record.

Il n'y a aucune trace du véhicule de police tandis que Regina traverse la ville à toute allure, ce dont elle est reconnaissante. Oh, peut-être devrait-elle prendre son téléphone et faire part à Emma de ses soupçons, mais s'il existe un moyen rapide et facile de retrouver Henri, bon sang c'est bel et bien Regina qui sera le héros de cette histoire. Sans parler du fait qu'Henri mérite un savon qui lui fera passer l'envie de recommencer à se conduire aussi bêtement.

Elle est si concentrée sur la route et sur sa destination qu'elle ne remarque pas la vitesse à laquelle le ciel s'obscurcit. Lorsqu'elle se gare en lisière de la forêt, des nuages gris crachotent déjà des gouttes de pluie, et il semble que le pire soit encore à venir. Remontant le col de son manteau pour se protéger, Regina soupire et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Elle connaît ces bois comme sa poche – elle tient à connaître chaque centimètre de son royaume dans ce monde, histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises.

Lorsque Regina arrive à la cabane - les hauts talons sur ce type de terrain étaient quasiment suicidaires - elle constate qu'il n'y a personne. Cependant, elle attrape la clé cachée sur le linteau de la porte et pénètre à l'intérieur. Il pleut des cordes à présent, un déluge inhabituel pour la saison qui ne lui donne pas envie de retourner à pied jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle aurait dû écouter Emma : rester au chaud et au sec chez elle, où Henri pourrait revenir à tout moment. Il est certain qu'il ne se cache pas dans cette cabane.

Regina inspecte tout de même les quelques recoins obscurs, arpentant de long en large le plancher qui craque, bien qu'elle commence déjà à avoir mal aux pieds. Elle regarde son téléphone, réalise avec un sursaut d'inquiétude qu'elle n'a même pas une barre de réseau, et se demande depuis combien de temps c'est le cas. Cela suffit pour la pousser à l'action, mais juste au moment où elle se dirige vers la porte de la cabane, celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître une Emma Swan hors d'haleine, son imperméable de shérif trop grand dégoulinant de pluie, et l'air fâché pour couronner le tout.

« Je ne vous avais pas dit de rester chez vous ? » demande Emma en posant les mains sur ses hanches. « Ecoutez ma petite dame, je sais que vous avez l'habitude que toute la ville vous cire les pompes, mais quand je vous dis de faire quelque chose c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Henri ? » demande à son tour Regina, qui campe sur ses positions et se redresse de toute sa hauteur.

« Il est avec Archie. En séance de thérapie d'urgence pour le dissuader de se sauver à chaque fois que vous êtes méchante avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit ? bafouille Regina. C'est mon fils, miss Swan, et c'est moi qui décide…

- Il est allé au cabinet d'Archie de toute façon, pour se cacher, explique Emma. Dès qu'il a trouvé Henri, Archie a essayé de vous appeler. Comme il n'arrivait pas à vous joindre, il m'a appelée moi.

- Alors quoi ? Henri a deux mamans à présent ? C'est un peu progressiste pour Storybrooke. Sans compter que ça ne sera jamais, _jamais_ le cas ! » Regina est livide en un instant. Cette déloyauté de ses sujets, qui prennent le parti d'Emma et lui donnent sans cesse de nouvelles raisons de rester, cela devient plus perturbant que contrariant.

« Hé, je n'y peux rien si c'est moi qui l'ai mis au monde. Et si vous ne voulez pas qu'il s'approche de moi, la dernière chose que vous devriez faire c'est de le lui interdire. Vous êtes sûre de savoir ce que c'est qu'un enfant ? C'est comme ça qu'ils marchent. » dit Emma, aussi fichtrement condescendante que si elle avait été élue mère de l'année.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande Regina. J'allais justement rentrer de toute façon.

- Je vous cherchais. Ruby m'a dit qu'elle avait vu votre voiture quitter la ville en trombe dans cette direction, ensuite Mary Margaret m'a parlé de la cabane. Je me suis dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer. » explique Emma, l'air de penser qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas se donner cette peine.

« Bon, eh bien je vais récupérer Henri. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. » dit Regina d'un ton vexé en tentant de passer devant Emma pour entamer son malencontreux trajet de retour à pied sous la pluie battante. Emma tend le bras pour lui barrer le chemin, et empoigne fermement le cadre de la porte pour que les choses soient claires.

« Archie dit que ça va demander une heure ou deux. Ils vont aller déjeuner, prendre leur temps pour parler de tout ça, dit Emma. Alors rien ne presse. On pourrait au moins tâcher de laisser passer le plus gros de l'averse. Vous n'avez vraiment pas la tenue adéquate.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'un peu de pluie. Ou pensiez-vous que j'allais fondre ? demande Regina d'un ton cassant. Et pourquoi le docteur Hopper a-t-il besoin de tout ce temps, hein ? Sans aucun doute, pour pouvoir dire à Henri à quel point vous êtes merveilleuse et je suis une mère abominable. Vous ne m'aurez pas, ma chère.

- Pour la dernière fois, soupire Emma, je n'essaie pas de vous prendre Henri. Mais je veillerai sur lui. C'est évident qu'il a encore l'air perturbé.

- Eh bien, c'est sans doute la faute de ses gènes défectueux. » dit Regina, incapable de résister à une pique en passant. Occupée à se féliciter de la concision de son insulte, elle ne voit pas arriver la gifle à temps. Il n'y a cependant pas à s'y méprendre à sa joue endolorie.

« Merde ! » dit Emma en retirant sa main comme si la peau de Regina l'avait brûlée. « J'avais dit que je ne vous laisserais pas me pousser à réagir. Flûte.

- C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire ? » crache Regina, le visage irradiant de douleur. Elle esquisse un sourire qui elle le sait, lui donne l'air positivement diabolique, avant de lui rendre prestement sa gifle.

« Aïe ! dit Emma le souffle coupé. Vous faites secrètement de la boxe, en plus d'être une espèce de méchante reine ?

- Demandez à Henri », dit Regina, refusant de laisser voir à quel point cette remarque l'a troublée. « C'est lui le spécialiste pour inventer des histoires.

- Il faut qu'on arrête ça. Les coups. Et l'autre truc. » dit Emma qui rougit furieusement, si bien qu'elle a les deux joues rutilantes lorsqu'elle détourne les yeux.

« C'est vous qui avez commencé. » dit Regina, consciente de l'infantilité de son argument. « Peut-être que si vous me rouez de coups, je finirai par convaincre Henri que ce n'est pas moi la méchante.

- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à votre niveau. » rétorque Emma du tac au tac, de nouveau furieuse en un instant.

« Vous m'ennuyez. » dit Regina, en se léchant les lèvres pour s'assurer que le coup n'a pas provoqué de saignement. « Ôtez-vous de mon chemin, shérif.

- Seigneur ! s'écrie Emma exaspérée. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que la pluie se calme, comme tout le monde ? De toute façon, vous allez vous casser le cou avec ces chaussures.

- C'est mon problème. » fait remarquer Regina, qui décide de foncer droit devant pour récupérer sa liberté. Cependant, elle ne s'attend pas à la résistance que lui oppose le bras tendu d'Emma, ni à la façon dont celle-ci la repousse sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la cabane jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve appuyée contre le pilier de bois qui soutient le toit.

« Lâchez-moi ! » dit Regina, et elle a tellement l'impression d'être l'ancienne Regina en cet instant que même Emma Swan, têtue comme elle est, perçoit le ton de commandement dans sa voix et semble hésiter un instant.

Au lieu d'obéir, Emma répond : « Obligez-moi ! » et le sourire qui s'affiche sur son visage est tout à fait canaille. Regina se dégoûte d'en avoir des frissons dans le dos.

Elle considère les coups de pied, les coups de poing, peut-être simplement la charge en avant, mais il n'est pas facile de prendre le dessus pendant qu'Emma la plaque contre la poutre de cette façon. Et puis le germe d'une mauvaise idée prend racine dans son cerveau, et elles se retrouvent pile où elles en étaient restées dans le bureau quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Vous l'avez cherché. » souffle Regina d'un ton à peine au-dessus du murmure. Cette fois, lorsqu'elle passe le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux d'Emma subjuguée n'en perdent pas une seconde.

« Oh, put… » dit Emma, mais Regina lui cueille la dernière syllabe sur les lèvres d'un baiser, savourant le sursaut qu'il provoque (et qui se change presque aussitôt en un petit gémissement très doux.)

« Mmm », murmure Regina entre deux baisers. Ils sont plus doux aujourd'hui, courts et superficiels, mais suffisants pour l'étourdir un peu.

« Est-ce que c'est là… (leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau) ce que vous vouliez ? »

Emma l'embrasse plus fort cette fois, tentant de faire taire les questions piège de Regina. « Me faire venir ici toute seule ?

- Chut ! » souffle Emma contre sa bouche, avant de laisser Regina franchir ses lèvres et lui explorer la bouche d'une langue caressante et déterminée.

« N'importe qui penserait… » dit Regina, cette fois légèrement haletante lorsqu'elles se séparent, « que vous me voulez à votre merci.

- Vous l'êtes ? » demande Emma en reculant légèrement. C'est assez pour que Regina puisse voir combien ses yeux verts ont foncé. L'excitation irradie d'Emma comme le crépitement des anciens sortilèges. Regina est perturbée de reconnaître qu'elle ressent la même chose palpiter à travers son propre corps, presque stupéfaite de sentir à quel point elle en a envie.

« Je crois que ça dépend de vous. » dit Regina avec un demi-sourire qu'Emma entreprend de lui effacer d'un baiser. Mais à présent, au lieu de plaquer Regina contre la poutre verticale, Emma se sert de ses mains pour se saisir de Regina et l'attirer plus près. Elle lui empoigne les fesses d'une façon carrément possessive, ce qui excite Regina encore plus que les baisers passionnés qui lui font tourner la tête.

C'est le moment, bien sûr. De repousser Emma, d'utiliser l'effet de surprise, de profiter de son élan pour courir à sa voiture et de prétendre une fois de plus que cette erreur n'est pas en train de se produire. Regina sait à quel point ce serait facile, sent réellement ses muscles se tendre en anticipation, et pourtant elle soupire sous les baisers et ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

(Sauf ses mains, bien sûr. Comme celles d'Emma, elles commencent à se balader, jusqu'à ce que l'une soit emmêlée dans les boucles blondes, et que l'autre attire la hanche d'Emma jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soient aussi proches l'un de l'autre que faire se peut.)

Lorsqu'elles se séparent de nouveau pour respirer (et vraiment, à quand remonte la dernière fois où Regina a embrassé quelqu'un avec une telle fièvre ? Elle n'apprécie même pas réellement ça à ce point-là, sauf semble-t-il quand c'est Emma Swan qu'elle embrasse), Emma recule pour ouvrir son lourd imperméable. Regina jette un regard à ses propres vêtements, et esquisse un demi-sourire à la vue de la tache sombre bien visible sur son chemisier gris ardoise.

« Oh », dit Emma en laissant glisser son blouson sur le sol poussiéreux. « Je vous ai toute mouillée.

- Vous n'avez pas idée ! », répond Regina, sautant sur l'occasion de faire un sous-entendu. Elle tend les bras vers Emma, impatientée d'en être séparée si peu que ce soit. En réponse, Emma fait glisser sans douceur le long de ses bras le blazer de Regina, qu'elle laisse tomber à leurs pieds.

Cette fois, la bouche d'Emma poursuit son exploration. Regina lève la tête comme si elle en avait reçu l'ordre, et Emma lui sème légèrement de petits baisers mutins le long de la mâchoire. Elle lui mordille délicatement le lobe de l'oreille avant de s'attarder sur le point sensible situé juste en-dessous, et gratifie Regina d'une succession de baisers appuyés, de rapides coups de langue, et de tétées juste assez fortes pour laisser une marque. Regina suppose qu'elle devrait protester, mais le tremblement qui la parcourt jusqu'aux genoux la dissuade de prier Emma d'arrêter.

Regina apprécie d'être traitée comme une reine, bien sûr, c'est pourquoi elle n'est pas mécontente de garder les doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux d'Emma, de la guider doucement vers les points les plus sensibles de son cou, et de s'abandonner aux excitantes caresses qui se succèdent. Lorsqu'Emma lui mordille légèrement la gorge à l'endroit où bat son pouls, Regina ne peut retenir un gémissement. Elle a déjà dépassé le point de non-retour.

C'est pourquoi elle n'émet aucune protestation lorsque les doigts agiles d'Emma déboutonnent son chemisier. Regina se dispense même de faire un trait d'esprit sur la prison, ou les dix autres remarques insultantes qu'elle pourrait inventer sur la façon dont Emma Swan a si bien appris à faire l'amour aux femmes, parce qu'en ce moment précis, il est bien trop important qu'Emma aille jusqu'au bout et lui fasse l'amour à elle.

« C'est dingue. » marmonne Emma en contemplant la peau qu'elle vient de dévoiler et le soutien-gorge noir de Regina. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'embrasser Regina tout le long de la clavicule. « Je déteste que vous soyez aussi sexy.

- Je n'y peux rien, ma chère. » répond crânement Regina qui se délecte du compliment. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait sous-estimé le shérif, à en juger par la façon dont Emma la guide avec détermination vers l'immense divan rembourré.

Regina s'apprête à envoyer promener ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir, mais Emma lui pose une main sur le genou en guise d'avertissement.

« Garde-les. » lui ordonne Emma, qui ne semble même pas avoir envisagé de dire s'il te plaît. Regina lève les yeux au ciel, et puis fait exactement ce qu'on lui a demandé. Emma l'en récompense en la débarrassant tout à fait de son chemisier mouillé, avant de s'asseoir sur le divan et de lui faire signe de s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux.

« Tu l'as déjà fait avant ? » demande Emma, tandis que ses mains se referment sur les seins de Regina par-dessus la dentelle noire.

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? » demande Regina, qui se cambre sous la caresse.

« Je crois que non. » dit Emma avant de mettre sa bouche à l'ouvrage sur les surfaces planes de la poitrine de Regina. Emma embrasse et lèche ici avec la même dévotion, et pas un seul point sensible n'échappe à ses attentions orales. Pendant ce temps, ses mains glissent le long des cuisses de Regina et remontent sa jupe au fur et à mesure de leur ascension.

Regina devrait se sentir puissante ainsi. Agenouillée au-dessus d'Emma, il serait facile de la prendre pour celle qui contrôle la situation, mais elle se satisfait de perdre un peu plus la tête tandis qu'Emma tète lentement l'un de ses mamelons à travers la dentelle rêche et que ses doigts la titillent en se promenant légèrement le long des bords de sa petite culotte.

« Vous désiriez quelque chose, madame le maire ? » demande Emma avec un sourire polisson bien à elle tout en relâchant le mamelon à présent dur comme le roc. Regina émet en réponse un soupir de frustration et dégrafe elle-même son soutien-gorge.

La tactique est couronnée de succès car Emma ne semble pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de prodiguer davantage d'attention à chacun des seins dévoilés, d'une bouche toujours chaleureuse et déterminée. Regina se retrouve en train de se tordre sur les genoux d'Emma, déjà plus excitée qu'elle ne peut le supporter.

« Debout. » dit alors Emma avec une tape délibérée sur les fesses de Regina. En râlant pour la forme, Regina s'exécute. Elle est ravie de constater que si elle a dû bouger, c'est pour permettre à Emma de retirer son propre débardeur (ces trucs-là doivent _vraiment_ disparaître, en même temps que le maudit blouson qui a déclenché toute cette pagaille). Et Emma ne porte pas de soutien-gorge – peut-être parce que Regina est venue la tirer de chez elle avant qu'elle ait eu une chance de s'habiller correctement – ce qui suffit pour mettre l'eau à la bouche de Regina.

« Enlève ta jupe. » ordonne Emma, qui s'étire et croise les mains derrière la tête. « Lentement. »

Regina ne s'attendait pas à faire une sorte de strip-tease pour cette femme, et pourtant elle laisse tomber son soutien-gorge (encore accroché à l'un de ses poignets) et commence à descendre la discrète petite fermeture sur le côté de sa jupe. Ses cheveux lui tombent devant les yeux, ce qui lui permet d'observer un instant Emma, son propre regard dissimulé. Regina se demande ce qu'elle révèle, puis a un léger rire à l'idée de cacher quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle se trouve à moitié nue, hors d'haleine et sur le point de supplier pour en avoir plus. Elle gardera ses secrets, peut-être, mais il n'est pas question de cacher à quel point elle a envie de cela – à quel point elle a envie d'Emma.

« Très joli. » l'encourage Emma tandis que Regina se dégage lentement de sa jupe, qu'elle fait glisser le long de ses jambes et envoie promener du bout de l'un de ses escarpins vernis noirs. Soudain gênée, elle plaque un bras sur sa poitrine nue.

« Non, non, non ! », la gronde Emma en attirant Regina à elle par l'élastique de sa petite culotte. « Pour ta peine, tu devras attendre encore un peu pour ce que j'avais prévu de faire. D'abord, tu peux finir de me déshabiller. »

Regina a envie de rire à l'idée qu'Emma lui refuse quoi que ce soit, mais se contente de se mettre docilement à genoux et retire une à une les bottes de cavalière d'Emma. Regina se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de tendre la main vers les boutons du jean d'Emma, mais celle-ci se soulève à son contact et il faut à peine un instant pour que le denim glisse au bas de ces longues jambes pâles que Regina a désespérément envie de sentir enroulées autour d'elle. (Et oui, elle fait en sorte de retirer les sous-vêtements avec.)

A genoux ainsi, il est impossible d'ignorer l'excitation d'Emma – Regina la sent, voit briller la moiteur qui trempe déjà les boucles d'un blond plus foncé entre ses cuisses.

« Je peux ? » demande-t-elle, les mains déjà en train d'écarter les cuisses d'Emma. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi elles s'attendaient ni l'une ni l'autre, surtout pas Regina, mais Emma acquiesce et laisse ses jambes s'ouvrir davantage.

Regina prend une profonde inspiration et fait courir un doigt timide sur la chair glissante offerte. Emma jure tout bas rien qu'à ce léger contact, et sa réaction inspire à Regina un demi-sourire. Au lieu de se demander si elle sait ce qu'elle est en train de faire, ou même si elle devrait être en train de le faire, Regina se penche en avant et fait suivre à sa langue le même chemin.

Oh.

Elle s'attendait à ressentir cela comme une obligation – une corvée à accomplir pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut en retour – mais dès qu'elle y a goûté, Regina se retrouve enivrée. Désormais avide, elle fait courir fermement sa langue dans tous les plis et replis, et sent Emma devenir à mesure de plus en plus mouillée. A titre expérimental, Regina glisse la langue à l'intérieur, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'Emma apprécie cette initiative, à en juger par la façon dont ses hanches se soulèvent brusquement. La bouche de Regina poursuit son exploration, léchant et suçant à sa guise, guidée par les petits soupirs voilés d'Emma et par la pression de sa main crispée dans ses cheveux.

Trouver le clitoris d'Emma n'est pas bien sorcier, et Regina lui prodigue son attention, employant la technique qu'elle préfère sur elle-même. Bien qu'elle ait désespérément envie de faire jouir Emma, Regina se retient et instaure un rythme régulier, lent mais ferme, presque comme un massage. Ce qui fait perdre la tête à Emma, à en juger par la façon dont ses jurons augmentent de volume et se diversifient.

Emma en est à « Putain de bon dieu » (lequel, pense Regina, n'a pas le moindre mérite en cet instant précis) lorsqu'elle jouit tout à coup bruyamment contre la bouche de Regina. Lorsque la main d'Emma crispée dans ses cheveux ne se relâche pas, Regina le prend comme une incitation à continuer. Elle allège la pression et se contente de donner de petits coups uniquement du bout de la langue jusqu'à ce qu'Emma en perde tout à fait ses mots lors d'un second orgasme.

Regina retombe sur ses hauts talons de marque et s'essuie la bouche du dos de la main. Elle n'ose penser à l'état actuel de son maquillage déjà minimal, mais la vue qui s'offre à elle en valait la peine.

Emma Swan, à ce qu'il s'avère, est magnifique à voir juste après l'amour. Elle a encore les yeux fermés, un de ses propres seins en main. Sa poitrine haletante et ses jambes grandes ouvertes inspirent à Regina une pointe d'autosatisfaction pour ce qu'elle a accompli. Elle a à peine le temps de se délecter de sa victoire que les yeux d'Emma s'ouvrent d'un coup et que celle-ci tend les bras vers elle – l'air étourdi mais déterminé.

« Viens là », chuchote-t-elle. Elle embrasse Regina à pleine bouche et se goûte elle-même sur ses lèvres et sa langue. Les pouces d'Emma caressent le visage de Regina tandis qu'elles s'embrassent, d'un geste si tendre qu'il en est presque terrifiant.

« Waouh », souffle Emma tandis que Regina interrompt le baiser pour se lever et se débarrasser de sa petite culotte. Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour se remettre à cheval sur les genoux d'Emma, seulement cette fois elle enfouit le visage dans le cou d'Emma au lieu de se remettre à l'embrasser. Regina ne répond plus d'elle-même en cet instant, c'est pourquoi elle garde le visage dissimulé.

Elle promène elle aussi ses lèvres sur la gorge d'Emma, qu'elle n'hésite pas à mordiller à sa guise, savourant les brusques inspirations que cela tire de la bouche d'Emma.

Emma retrouve assez vite ses moyens, saisit ce qu'on attend d'elle et laisse ses mains descendre le long du ventre de Regina jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts vienne frôler des boucles brunes trempées. Regina s'épile religieusement à la cire (car elle apprécie la douleur, rien qu'un peu), et Emma semble d'abord fascinée par la très mince bande de poils qui contraste avec la sienne.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse languir », murmure Regina contre l'épaule d'Emma, et elle a de la chance que celle-ci soit trop satisfaite pour la mettre au défi sur ce point. Au lieu de cela, le toucher d'Emma se fait plus déterminé, elle caresse la chair mouillée jusqu'à la délicate entrée, autour de laquelle elle fait courir le bout de ses doigts. Regina donne un coup de reins à son contact, désire les doigts d'Emma plus profond. En réponse, Emma enfonce deux, puis trois doigts qui plongent fermement en Regina encore et encore.

Il ne faudra pas longtemps, Regina le sait déjà. Elle se cabre sur les genoux d'Emma, joue avec ses propres mamelons tandis que la main libre d'Emma trace du pouce des cercles lents et fermes sur son clitoris. Le contraste entre le va-et-vient et cette pression la rend délicieusement folle, et Regina se retrouve quasiment à se jeter contre Emma à chaque contact. Elle ne se soucie guère en cet instant que ce soit confortable pour Emma, elle a seulement un impérieux besoin de jouir.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fait très vite. Le cri qu'elle pousse serait embarrassant si elle n'appréciait pas autant les vagues de l'orgasme, et Emma laisse Regina récupérer pendant quelques longues minutes avant de tordre les doigts dans un étrange mouvement de tire-bouchon qui réduit pratiquement Regina en sanglots quelques minutes plus tard lorsque survient son second orgasme.

Emma attrape les hanches de Regina de ses mains tremblantes et légèrement collantes et laisse celle-ci s'effondrer sur elle. Elles s'embrassent paresseusement de longues minutes, avant que Regina ne se force à se lever, les jambes tremblantes.

« Il ne pleut plus. », dit-elle avec un signe de tête vers la fenêtre.

« En effet. » dit Emma en se tournant pour regarder.

« Je devrais y retourner », poursuit Regina, qui regarde tout sauf Emma. « Chercher Henri.

- OK. » soupire Emma en s'étirant une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se mettre elle aussi à farfouiller avec embarras pour récupérer ses vêtements.

Regina s'habille en un temps record. Elle se sent collante et en sueur sous les tissus de luxe. Emma une fois habillée est plus ou moins la même qu'avant, si ce n'est la rougeur de ses joues et la lueur dans ses yeux.

« Au revoir, miss Swan. » tente Regina en se précipitant vers la porte. Emma est trop rapide pour elle. Elle parvient à lui attraper le poignet et à l'arrêter net.

« Miss Swan ? Sérieusement ? Après ce qui vient juste de se passer ici ? » Emma est incapable de contenir le ton choqué de sa voix.

« Très bien. Em-ma. » Regina chantonne le nom d'une façon qui le rend ridicule.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez sans doute envie de prendre vos jambes à votre cou là tout de suite, mais c'était incroyable, non ? Enfin, pour moi c'était incroyable. » dit Emma.

« Oui, dit Regina à contre-cœur. C'était bon.

- Alors, allez chercher Henri si vous voulez. Et prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous éclaircir les idées. » suggère Emma en se rapprochant de Regina. « Mais je trouve que c'était trop bon pour ne se produire qu'une seule fois.

- Emma Swan, la spécialiste de la poudre d'escampette, qui cherche à… quoi ? A s'engager ?

- Ah, je vous retrouve enfin, dit Emma avec un demi-sourire. Je ne dis pas que je vais venir au deuxième rendez-vous avec un camion de déménagement ni rien. »

Regina ne comprend pas l'allusion, mais hoche tout de même la tête.

« Mais, poursuit Emma, je dis que ce soir, vers 21h30, je passe vous voir. Il se pourrait que j'apporte une bonne bouteille de vin. Et on va réfléchir à ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer ensuite. Entendu ?

- C'est mal élevé de vous inviter… » commence Regina. Mais Emma la fait taire.

« Entendu ? » réclame-t-elle.

« Très bien. » acquiesce Regina en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel, refusant de prêter attention au fait qu'elle se sente toute chose. Elle ne va pas se monter la tête avec ça. C'est sans doute juste hormonal ou dieu sait quoi.

« Bon, alors filez ! » dit Emma, qui se penche pour un dernier baiser. Regina ne peut résister à l'envie de faire du chaste bisou quelque chose d'un peu plus ébouriffant, même si elle s'en veut vraiment.

« Au revoir Emma. » parvient à dire Regina lorsqu'elle franchit enfin la porte d'un pas mal assuré.

« Au revoir Regina, dit Emma avec un signe guilleret de la main. « A ce soir. »

Et tandis que Regina chemine avec précaution sur le sol boueux dans ses chaussures inadaptées, il n'y a absolument rien qu'elle puisse faire pour retenir le sourire qui lui échappe en marchant.


End file.
